edward reading twilight
by briana121396
Summary: renesmee went to the past to see her dad as a human and so edward can read breaking dawn see what happens and will he still remember after he is changed rated m just to be safe updated chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Edwards little girl

Hi this is my first story so I hope you will review and tell me what you think. Bad or good I don't mind but I do hope you like it. Sorry it is short but I will make the chapter longer once I find my bd book and everything belongs to Stephenie Meyers I could have never thought of this without her. Thanks for reading**.i will wright more on thrusday at night time and maby friday sorry to wait long**

Edward

Knock, knock, knock went the door that made me jump out of bed. I slowly dragged my feet down stairs and to the door. Who in their right mind could be up this late I thought while opening the door. There stud a little girl with strangle familiar bronze hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She smiled up at me like she knew me and walked right in. puzzled I sat at the couch and patted the set next to me.

"So what can I do for you? Why did you come here in the middle of the night?"

"I came to see you I don't know how to say this but is very important that you read this book to me please oh pretty please" she said while giving a puppy dog face. No one could resist that face so I grabbed the book and looked at it and said Breaking dawn. What a wearied titled I thought and flipped to the first page.

"**preface**

**I'd had more than my fair share of near-death experiences; **

More than one?I said shocked as can be but the girl did not look shocked at all. That was puzzling.

**t wasn't something you ever really got used to. It seemed oddly inevitable, though, facing death again. Like I really was marked for disaster. Id escaped time and time again, but it kept coming back for me. Still, this time was different from the others. You could run from someone you frared, you could try to fight someone you feared, you could try to fight someone you hated. All my reactions were geared toward those kinds of killers-the monsters, the enemies. When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options.**

Why would you love someone when there killing you? I said.

"Oh you will see" she said.

"How would you know did you read this before?"

"Something like that" she said which was just more confusing.

** How could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved?**

I looked over to the girl wondering if this was somthing she sould read. she had this weird look in her eyes like she was going to cry but was not said but look like she felt loved.

"Should I be reading this to you this sounds like a very sad story".

"Oh it is fine why would I be hear if I was not suposed to hear".

she siad proving a point so I read the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

**iiiiiii**Couldn't** have wright this story with out Stephenie Meyers writing bd.**

**The comment from S****ilver Moon 1993 thank you for pointing it out. Edward is 17 (9 months away to being 18)**** a few hours before the spanish influenza hits his family. **

No one is staring at you, I promised myself. No one is staring at you. No one is staring at you. But, because I couldn't lie convincingly even to myself, I had to check. As I sat waiting for one of the three traffic lights in town to green, I peeked to the right-in her minivan; Mrs. Weber had turned her whole torso in my direction. Her eyes bored into mine, and I flinched back, wondering why she didn't drop her gaze or look ashamed. It was still considered rude to stare at people, wasn't it? Didn't that apply to me anymore? Then I remembered that these windows were so darkly tinted that she probably had no idea if it was even me in here, let alone that I'd caught her looking.

**There was nothing but laughter at that statement from the little girl but I was too caught up in darkly tinted windows and traffic lights I'm so confused what are they? And why does the little girl seem to know what they are? After she was done laughing I asked her.**

"**This might sound crazy but I'm from the future and this book is about your future you don't have to believe right know all I ask is you finish this book it is very important to know this story I just hope you remember like mom does" she said.**

"**Who is your mom?"**

"**That's for you to find out. You will know her by the end of this book the only reason I'm her and not her because I want to find out what it was like before dad and mom had me".**

"**ok?" still confused I read on.**

I tried to take some comfort in the fact that she wasn't really staring at me, just the car. My car. Sigh. I glanced to the left and groaned. Two pedestrians were frozen on the sidewalk, missing their chance to cross as they stared. Behind them, Mr. marshall was gawking through the plate-glass window of his little souvenir shop. At least he didn't have his nose pressed up against the glass. Yet.

**All there was was laughter.**

The light turned green and, in my hurry to escape, I stomped on the gas pedal without thinking-the normal way I would have punched it to get my ancient chevy truck moving.

**There is more than one car? The future is really confusing if it is real.**

Engine snarling like a hunting panther, the car jolted forward so fast that my body slammed into the black leather seat and my stomach flattened against my spine. "Arg!" I gasped as I fumbled for the brake. Keeping my head, I merely tapped the pedal. The car lurched to an absolute standstill anyway. I couldn't bear to look around at the reaction. If there had been any doubt as to who was driving this car before, it was gone the toe of my shoe, I gently nudged the gas pedal down one half millimeter, and the car shot forward again. I managed to reach my goal, the gas station. If I hadn't been running on vapors, I wouldn't have come into town at all. I was going without a lot of things these days, like Pop-Tarts and shoelaces, to avoid spending time in public. Moving as if I were in a race, I got the hatch open, the cap off, the card scanned, and the nozzle in the tank within seconds. Of course, there was nothing I could do to make the numbers on the gauge pick up the pace. They ticked by sluggishly, almost as if they were doing it just to annoy me. It wasn't bright out-a typical drizzly day in Forks, Washington-but I still felt like a spotlight was trained on me, drawing attention to the delicate ring on my left hand.

**I felt weired hearing that like a hatered but I could not place it.**

At times like this, sensing the eyes on my back, it felt as if the ring were pulsing like a neon sign: look at me, look at me. It was stupid to be so self-conscious, and I knew that. Besides my dad and mom, did it really matter what people were saying about my engagement? About my new car? About my mysterious acceptance into an Ivy League college? About the shiny black credit card that felt red-hot in my back pocket right now?

**I was so confused. What the hell is a credit card?**

"Yeah, who cares what they think," I muttered under my breath. "Um, miss?" A man's voice called. I turned, and then wished I hadn't. Two men stood beside a fancy suv with brand-new kayaks tied to the top. Neither of them was looking at me; they both were staring at the car. Personally, I didn't get it. But then, I was just proud I could distinguish between the symbols for Toyota, Ford, and Chevy.

**Woo there is more then one? I wonder what dad it is and how does this have anything to do with me.**

This car was glossy black, sleek, and pretty, but it was still just a car to me. "I'm sorry to bother you, tell me what kind of car you're driving?" The tall one asked. "Um, a Mercedes, right?" "Yes," the man said politely while his shorter friend rolled his eyes at my answer. "I know. But I was wondering, is that . . .are you driving a Mercedes Guardian?"

**"Hey do you know what time it is should'nt my perants be up."**

**"Oh when I came here time stoped only us can move it is my new power and dont ask about you will learn all you need to know in this book now read"**

The man said the name with reverence. I had a feeling this guy would get along well with Edward Cullen, my . . . my fiance**( can someone tell me how to put the ` on the e)**

**That's strange his first name is the same as mine. I look over at the girl and she is looking at me like i'm about to do something.**

**"What?"**

**"Oh i forgot that you do have that last name yet thats you in the future."**

**"What that can't be me I should be alot older of what I heared with these new cars and other stuff."**

**She laughs "just keep reading every thing will make sence you might not believe it yet but you will."**

**So confuse i kept reading.**

there really was no getting around that truth with the wedding just days away). "They aren't supposed to be available in europe yet" the man went on, "let alone here". While his eyes traced the contours of my car-it didn't look much different from any other Mercedes Sedan to me, with words like fiance, wedding, husband, etc. I just couldn't put it together in my head. On the one hand, I had been raised to cringe at the very thought of poofy white dresses and bouquets. But more than that, I just couldn't reconcile a staid, respectable, dull concept like husband with my concept of Edward. It was like casting an archangel as an accountant; I couldn't visualize him in any commonplace role. Like aways, as soon as I started thinking about Edward I was caught up in a dizzy spin of fantasies.

**She really loves me if that is me.**

The stranger had to clear his throat to get my attention; he was still waiting for an answer about the car's make and model. "I don't know," I told him honestly. "Do you mind if I take a picture with it?" It took me a second to process that. "Really? You want to take a picture with the car?" "Sure-nobody is going to believe me if I don't get proof." "Um. Okay. Fine." I swiftly put away the nozzle and crept into the front seat to hide while the enthusiast dug a huge professional-looking camera out of his backpack. He and his friend took turns posing by the hood, and then they went to take pictures at the back end. "I miss my truck," I whimpered to myself. Very, very convenient-too convenient-that my truck would wheeze just weeks after Edward and I had agreed to our lopsided compromise, one detail of which was that he be allowed to replace my truck when it passed on. edward swore it was only to be expected; my truck had lived a long, full life and then expired of natural causes. According to him. and, of course, I had no way to verify his story or to try to raise my truck from the dead on my own.

**Luaghing was the only sound in the house. After i stoped laughing i read on.**

My favorite mechanic- I stopped that thought cold, refusing to let it come to a conclusion. Instead, I listened to the men's voice outside, muted by car walls. ". . . Went at it with a flamethrower in online video. Didn't even pucker the paint." "Of course not. You could roll a tank over this baby. Not much of a market for one over here. Desighned for Middle East diplomats, arms dealers, and drug lords mostly." "think she's something?" the short one asked in a softer voice. I ducked my head, cheeks flaming. "Huh," the tall one said. "Maybe. Can't imagine what you'd need missile-proof glass and four thousand pounds of body armor for around here. Must be headed somewhere more hazardous."

**They have that in the future. I woulden't even think about that.**

Body armor. And missile-proof glass? Nice. What had happened to good old-fashioned bulletproof? Well, at least this made some sense-if you had a twisted sense of humor. It wasn't like I hadn't expected Edward to take advantage of our deal, to weight it on his side so that he could give so much more than he would receive. I'd agreed that he could replace my truck when it needed replacing, not expecting that moment to come quit so soon, of course. When i'd been forced to admit that the truck had become no more than a still-life tribute to classic Chevys on my curb, I knew his idea of a replacement was probably going to embarrass me. Make me the focus of stares and whispers. I'd been right about that part. But even in my darkest imaginings I had not foreseen that he would get me two cars. The "before" car and the "after" car, he'd explained when i'd flipped out. This was just the "before" car. He'd told me it was a loaner and promised that he was returning it after the wedding. It all had made absolutely no sense to me. Until now. Ha ha. Because I was so fragilely human,

**"What does she mean about thaiiit".**

**"Oh you will find out I don't want to give anything away".**

**"Ok" ?**

so accident-prone, so much a victim to my own dangerous bad luck, apparently I needed a tank-resistant car to keep me safe. Hilarious. I was sure he and his brothers had enjoyed the joke quit a bit behind my back. Or maybe, a small voice whispered in my head, it's not a joke, silly. Maybe he's really that worried about you. This wouldn't be the first time he's gone a little overboard trying to protect you. I sighed. I hadn't seen the "after" car yet. It was hidden under a sheet in the deepest corner of the cullens' garage. I knew most people would have peeked by now, but I really didn't want to know.**i know i have not been wrighting but i have a viris i dont know how to spell it on my computer and i dont want to type the story on my phone like im doing right know becuase i can not spell good at all and it would hurt my fingers but i will wright two chapters to make it up to you when i can get it back becuase right know the computer is to messed up right now so sorry verry sorry but i will finsh this story i will not give up on my storys becuase i always hated when i read a story and the dont finsh the story the only time i would not finsh a story is when im dead so have a great summer i will wright when i can bye love you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG HERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF IT TO TELL YOU I WILL FINISH IT TOMORROW JUST A HEADS UP DID NOT DO ANYTHING WITH EDWARD OR RENESSMEE TALKING YET BUT THEIR WILL BE I'M PLANING ON FINSHING THE CHAPTER TOMORROW AGAIN VERY SORRY THANKS FOR WAITING AND I OWN NOTHING ALL GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER COULD NOT WRITE THIS STORY WITHOUT HER**

****probably no body armor on that car- because i wouldn't need it after the honeymoon. virtual indestructibility was just one of the many perks i was looking forward to. the best parts about being a cullen were not expensive cars and impressive credit cards. "hey", the tall man called, cupping his hands to the glass in an effort to peer in. "we're done now. thanks a lot!" "you're welcome," i called back, and then tensed as i started the engine and eased the pedal- ever so gently- down... no matter how many times i drove the familiar road home, i still couldn't make the rain-faded flyers fade into the background. each one of them, stapled to telephone poles and taped to street signs, was like a freash slap in the face. a well-deserved slap in the face. my mind was sucked back into the thought i'd interrupted so immediately before. i couldn't avoid it on this road. not with pictures of my favorite mechanic flashing past me at regular intervals. my best friend. my jacob. the have you seen this boy? poster were not jacob's father's idea. it had been my father, charlie, who'd printed up the flyers and spread them all over town. and not just forks, but post angeles and sequim and hoquiam and aberdeen and every other town in the olympic peninsula. he'd made sure that all the police stations in the state of washington had the same flyer hanging on wall, too. his own station had a whole corkboard dedicated to finding jacob. a corkboard that was mostly empty, much to his disappointment and frustration. my dad was disappointed with more than the lack of response. he was most disappointed with billy, jacob's father- and charlie's closest friend. for billy's not being more involved with the search for his sixteen-year-old "runaway." for billy's refusing to put up the flyers in la push, the reservation on the coast that was jacob's home. for his seeming resigning to jacob's disappearance, as if there was nothing he could do. for his saying, "jacob's grown up now. he'll come home if he wants to." and he eas frustrated with me, for takin billy's side. i wouldn't put up posters, either. because both billy and i knew where jacob was, roughly speaking, and we also knew that no one had seen this boy. the flyers put the usual big, fat lump in my throat, the usual stinging tears in my eyes, and i was glad edward was out hunting this saturday. if edward saw my reaction, it would only make him feel terrible, too. of course, there were drawbacks to it being saturday. as i turned slowly and carefully onto my street, i could see my dad's police cruiser in the driveway of our home. he'd skipped fishing again today. still sulking about the wedding. so i wouldn't be able to use the phone inside. but i had to call... i parked on the curb behind the chevy sculpture and pulled the call phone edward had given me for emergencies out of the glove compartment. i dialed, keeping my finger on the "end" button as the phone rang. just in case. "hello?" seth clearwater answered, and i sighed in relief. i was way too chicken to speak to his older sister, leah. the phrase "bite my head off" was not entirely a figure of speech when it came to leah. "hey, seth, it's bella." "oh, hiya, bella! how are you? " choked up. desperate for reassurance. "fine." "calling for an update?" "you're psychic." "not hardly. i'm no alice- you're just predictable," he joked. among the quileute pack down at la push, only seth was comfortable even mentioning the cullens by name, let alone joking about things like my nearly omniscient sister-in-law-to-be. "i know i am." i hesitated for a minute. "how is he?" seth sighed. "same as ever. he won't talk, though we know he hears us. he's trying not to think human, you know. just going with his instincts." "do you know where he is now?" "somewhere in northern canada. i can't tell you which province. he doesn't pay much attention to state lines." "any hint that he might..." "he's not coming home, bella. sorry." i swallowed. "s'okay, seth. i knew before i asked. i just can't help wishing." "yeah. we all feel the same way." "thanks for putting up with me, seth. i know the others must give you a hard time." "they're not your hugest fans," he agreed cheerfully. "kind of lame, i think. jacob made his choices, you made yours. jake doesn't like thier attitude about it. 'course, he isn't super thrilled that you're checking up on him, either." i gasped. "i thoght he wasn't talking to you?" "he can't hide everything from us, hard as he's trying." so jacob knew i was worried. i wasn't sure how i felt about that. well, at least he knew i hadn't skipped off into the sunset and forgotten him completely. he might have imagined me capable of that. "i guess i'll see you at the... wedding," i said, forcing the word out though my teeth. "yeah, me and my mom will be there. it was cool of you to ask us." i smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice. though inviting the clearwaters had been edward's idea, i was glad he'd thought of it. having seth there would be nice- a link, however tenuous, to my missing best man. "it wouldn't be the same without you." "tell edward i said hi, 'kay?" "sure thing" i shook my head. the friendship that had sprung up between edward and seth was something that still boggled my mind. it was proof, though, that things didn't have to be this way. that vampires and werewolves could get along just fine, thank you very much, if they were of a mind to. not everybody liked this idea. "ah," seth said, his voice cracking up an octave. "er, leah's home." "oh! bye!" the phone went dead. i left it on the seat and prepared myself mentally to go inside the house, where charlie would be waiting. my poor dad had so much to deal with right now. jacob-the-runaway was just one of the straws on his overburdened back. he was almost as worried about me, his barely-a-legal-adult daughter who was about to become a mrs. in just a few days' time. i walked slowly through the light rain, remembering the night we'd told him...

...

as the sound of charlie's cruiser announced his return, the ring suddenly weighed a hundred pounds on my finger. i wanted to shove my left hand in a pocket, or maybe sit on it, but edward's cool, firm grasp kept it front and center. "stop fidgeting, bella. please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here." "easy for you to say." i listened to the ominous sound of my father's boots clomping up the sidewalk. the key rattled in the already open door. the sound reminded me of that part of the horror movie when victim realizes she's forgotten to lock her deadbolt. "calm down, bella," edward whispered, listening to the acceleration of my heart. the door slammed against the wall, and i flinched like i'd been tasered. "hey, charlie," edward called, entirely relaxed.

**i will finish the first chapter hopefully tomorrow i worked on it the whole day after school i haven't been slacking i promise i'm so sorry i cant finish it today i also have not added the characters talking yet i know i could just save it and not send it out but i wanted you guys to know were i'm at and not why i can't get it in today i really tried though very sorry **


End file.
